André Forstadt
is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its sequel Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. He is Chieri's love interest. 'Appearance' André has neck-length dark blue hair and matching blue eyes. He has light skin. His Spring/Summer outfit consists of blue Polo shirt, grey shorts, red shoes, and pale blue sneakers. For Autumn/Winter, Andre wears a white turtleneck covered in blue duffle coat with black buttons. His trousers are black and wears white sneakers. 'Personality' André is very shy and rarely shows emotion, but it doesn't mean that he's emotionless or an uncommunicative person. André has every emotion like other people do and he's definitely not a cold person - in fact, he actually has a big heart. It's just that he doesn't know how to speak and express his emotions well, especially smiling, and André himself really wants to improve that. Since André is so shy, he is rarely seen outside of his following locations. He says very little. Andre really wishes to become energetic, but has a hard time. 'Chronology' Meeting André In order that a trusted boy inherit his job as a tennis player, their engagement was arranged, although Chieri detests it and denies that he is her boyfriend. He cares about Chieri and is glad she has any people as good friends. He also serves as a representative for the Headmaster, keeping a close eye on Chieri. Andre also shows that he deeply cares for the others. 'Relationships' Chieri Yamakawa: Andre was betrothed to Chieri as a child and although Chieri harboured romantic feelings towards him, Andre was not romantically interested in her due to his emotionless personality. When Andre transferred into PPA, he told Chieri that he was emotionless. This way Chieri would also be at a part of tennis club when the time came for Andre to take over. As the series progress, both started to love each other. Benedikt Schöne: They are shown to be very close, enough that they know what each other is thinking. Benedikt does most of the talking between the two but Andre will often give a short comment to follow-up Benedikt. These two children are opposite like their respective female counterpart (Andre = Chieri - negative, Benedikt = Mayuri - positive). Casimir Harlacher: Andre and Chase are best friends since they first meet along with Benedikt. Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri does see Andre as a good friend for help as she knows how much of a handful he is to deal with. Ludwig Edelstein: Andre first met Ludwig after he and Benedikt were asked by Chieri to fix Germania 07's costumes for the Newcomers' Debut Performance. They originally got off to a rough start - Ludwig said that because of their naughty personalities, the two of them would be cute if they didn't talk while Benedikt and Andre insulted him back and successfully made him apologise. Later on, it appears that they are actually on good terms with one another. Ludwig is able to call Benedikt to ask him to lend him his body and Benedikt is able to understand that he is just asking him to bring the two's secret recipe cookies to the Oktoberfest. Later, he praises them for not being late and teasingly pats their heads. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 15 February *Specialty: Tennis *Hobbies: Playing video game and reading book *People's first impression of André is reticent. *The first thing he does in every morning is wash his face. *André would like to try fishing but he isn't confident that he would catch anything. This is partially due to his fear of fish. *Between sleep and meals, André chooses sleep because he sleeps the most. *Some people say André resembles Konrad Wolf from Story of World (anime). *Good at physical education but bad at home economics. *He is nicknamed "Ando-kun". *When André feels scared, he instinctively hides behind the nearest person. *He is also similar to Leno Christensen from Story of World: Rainbow Village. They have the same personality. *His weakness is imitation. *One bad thing about André is his shyness. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Male Category:Germanic Category:Love interest